Memory systems can employ memory devices to store and access information. The memory devices can include volatile memory devices, non-volatile memory devices, or a combination device. Memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), can utilize electrical energy to store and access data.
Due to circuit-component specifications, circuit design, etc., some performance or characteristics of the memory devices can vary greatly according to environmental and/or conditional factors. For example, specific performance or characteristics can have wide variations across process voltage temperature (PVT). The PVT variation can correspond to variations in executed process, utilized voltage levels, device temperature, etc.
In some memory devices (e.g., DRAM), the PVT variation can affect signals generated using resistor-capacitor (RC) circuits. For example, certain RC-based timing signals can vary across PVT, which may lead to undesirable results/limitations for the memory devices.
Thus, there is a need for a memory device with a mechanism for maintaining steady signals across different PVT conditions. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the desire to differentiate products in the marketplace, it is increasingly desirable that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater pressure to find answers to these problems.